Catarina Devon
}}| jva=Kimiko Saitō| }} , known as the , was the most dangerous female pirate ever to be imprisoned in Impel Down within the entire age of pirates. She was originally imprisoned in Level 6 of Impel Down, along with other legendary criminals whose existences were erased from history. She was initially mentioned briefly by Emporio Ivankov. She has been freed by Marshall D. Teach and became the only female member of the Blackbeard Pirates. Appearance Devon is a woman with an appearance between middle-aged to elderly, possibly in her 40s to 50s, but with her hair in a set of girlish pigtails. Her face has a square jaw, wrinkles, a long, witch-like nose, and a devilish grin. However, unlike many older women in the series (like Vice Admiral Tsuru), she is not stooped or withered, with her body still appearing full and strong, if a bit broadened by age. She currently wears a striped Impel Down uniform, plus a pink large cape with a blue pearl necklace across her chest. Personality Little is known about her personality as to date. Although, when the Marines recognized her for the first time she mentioned that she "likes them too" which suggests that she is a somewhat sarcastic person. She also preferred to receive new clothes in exchange of the prisoners' uniform that she dislikes wearing. Abilities and Powers Her abilities have not yet been shown, but she is seen wielding a spear or a staff when attacking Whitebeard with her crew; while unclear in the manga, the anime shows it is indeed a spear. She is considered to be the worst female criminal in the age of pirates, and was imprisoned in Level 6 of Impel Down. Another testament to her power is the fact that when Blackbeard recruited the Level 6 prisoners, he only chose the strongest ones that could survive when pitted against everyone else in a free-for-all battle. Thus, Catarina Devon is one of the strongest Level 6 prisoners. She has shown herself to possess huge superhuman endurance, having been hit by Fleet Admiral Sengoku's shock wave in his Buddha form and then getting up rather easily. History Past Catarina Devon was once the worst female criminal within the Golden Age of Piracy, but was eventually caught by the World Government and sentenced to life in Impel Down, Level 6, where she was effectively erased from history. Impel Down Arc Devon was mentioned briefly by Emporio Ivankov as part of an explanation of Level 6's true horror to Mr. 2 Bon Kurei. Later, under Marshall D. Teach's orders, Devon fought to the death with the inmates of her cell, and being victorious, was given freedom and was recruited into the Blackbeard Pirates. Marineford Arc She was seen alongside the Blackbeard Pirates and fellow criminals, all of whom have been recruited into the crew, at Marineford to watch Whitebeard die. She then joined her crew in striking Whitebeard, she in particular stabbing with a staff or spear. Whitebeard then dies and Blackbeard starts to absorb the power of the Gura Gura no Mi. Devon starts to get excited. When Blackbeard decides to sink Marineford, the Blackbeard Pirates are scattered. And as Sengoku causes a shockwave by attacking the Blackbeard Pirates, she is seen flying away. She leaves with the crew when Shanks arrives on the scene. Post-War Arc She is seen again on a flaming island somewhere in the New World. She says that she wants the next island they arrive at to have a town since she is tired of her prison clothes and wants new clothes. She then leaves with her crew when Akainu arrives, leaving Jewelry Bonney to be captured by the Admiral. Trivia * Like other characters in One Piece, she has a distinct laughter which is "Murunfuffuffu". * Her name probably comes from Catalina de Erauso or Catherine Hagerty, a female Spanish pirate who was sentenced to serve time in Devonport, Australia, for pickpocketing, until escaping with the ship to start up a career in piracy. This remains unconfirmed by Oda. * She is Impel Down's only (natural considering the people in New Kama Land) female prisoner who appears in the manga. However, another female prisoner named Olive appears in the anime. References Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Female Category:Pirates Category:Blackbeard Pirates Category:Impel Down Prisoners Category:Villains Category:Whitebeard War Saga Villains Category:Featured Article Category:Polearm wielders